It's FABULOUCH!
by Ulkira
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia, alias "Zero", is the mysterious and charismatic leader of The Order of The Black Knights. But sometimes, he can be a little... dramatic.


**Author's Note: Alright, so I'm sure someone has already done something like this before, but then, when has an unoriginal plot ever stopped a fanfiction writer? Oh and, there might be some instances where the characters seem Out-Of-Character. **

**D****isclaimer: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion & Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 are the property of Sunrise. I do not claim any ownership.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's <strong>_**FABULOUCH**_**!**

"Have you ever noticed, Marianne?" the green-haired girl asked the seemingly empty corridor as she strolled down it. Her gold eyes held a pondering look in them as she walked. She suddenly blinked and smiled. "Oh, so he wasn't always like that? Not even as a child?" She smiled in amusement. "Shy? Unconfident? Lelouch?" she continued, sounding genuinely surprise. "My. I never would have guessed that."

A laugh suddenly issued from her mouth, as if the invisible person named "Marianne" that she was speaking to had just made a hilarious comment. Bringing her chuckle to a sudden halt, the green-haired girl stopped in front of a pair of sliding metal doors, the hems of her long Black Knights' coat swaying slightly from the motion. Replacing the smile on her face with a stoic and melancholic mask, the girl known simply as "C.C." gently stepped into the room as the doors split apart.

C.C. glanced around the room uninterestedly, taking in the various pieces of furniture situated in the room; said room was actually Lelouch vi Britannia's personal quarters aboard the airship _Ikaruga_. With a sigh, C.C. sat down heavily on one of the couches and leaned back as she propped her legs up onto the table before her, spreading her arms across the back of the seat and raising her head to stare disinterestedly at the ceiling.

"I wonder where that Lelouch is right now," she voiced quietly. Lelouch, or more correctly Zero, had an important diplomatic meeting coming up in two hours; one which, according to that worm of a man named "Diethard Reid", would further popularize the organization's standing amongst the enemies of Britannia. It was an important day, one where Lelouch would have to make use of his charisma and ingenuity in getting the Order what they wanted.

As of yet, however, the exiled prince had apparently not arrived on the _Ikaruga_. A few of the Order's members (such as the aforementioned Diethard, as well as Ohgi), were starting to feel a little anxious that their miracle-causing leader had yet to arrive. They didn't show it openly, of course, but you could tell by their body language that something was worrying them. After all, you could only glance at the clock so many times before people started to notice something was wrong with you.

C.C., however, was not worried. She was one of the few people who knew just how determined Lelouch was in accomplishing his rather megalomaniacal objective; therefore, she was positive that Lelouch would arrive when he pleased, and that would certainly be before the actual meeting began. It wouldn't do for the mysterious leader of a rebelling organization to be tardy. Talk about setting a bad example.

It was then C.C. heard a sudden thud from the bathroom nearby, following by a soft exclamation of pain. Blinking in interest, C.C. rose to her feet and moved silently to the bathroom, not wanting to alert whoever was inside it. She placed her ear against the wooden frame and listened, and soon she could hear the muffled tone of a deep, male voice. Wondering who could possibly be in a bathroom in Zero's quarters (and wondering if it was actually Lelouch and, therefore, when he had arrived), C.C. gently pushed the unlocked door open and peered inside covertly.

The ex-Britannian prince stood in the bathroom with his back turned slightly to the door, dressed in his full "Zero" guise. From her position, C.C. was definitely in the blind spot of his helmet-blocked vision, and could not be seen in the mirror due to Lelouch's own reflection blocking her. She, however, could see her accomplice's reflection clearly.

And boy was she enjoying what she was seeing.

"Alright, Lelouch, one more time," the masked teenager told himself confidently, apparently staring intently at his reflection from behind his helmet. Taking a deep breath, Lelouch swung his right arm dramatically in front of him, at the same time declaring loudly:

"People of the Chinese Federation!

He placed his right hand against his chest.

"I am Zero!" he announced.

He then waved a hand behind himself widely and with unnecessary flamboyance, causing his cloak to flutter impressively from the action.

"I stand before you as your ally; an ally against the tyranny of your now-uprooted Eunuchs, as well as against the Holy Empire of Britannia!"

Lelouch clenched his left fist passionately and continued in a booming voice.

"You have all been tortured cruelly, mistreated like vermin, and had no regard for your well-being thus far. This saddens me." He pressed a gloved hand to his helmet in apparent sorrow and sympathy.

"But no more!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, suddenly swiping his arm horizontally in a gesture of negation.

"Thanks to the combined efforts of the Order of The Black Knights and Li Xingke's own forces -," Lelouch gestured in front of him at the imaginary mentioned members, "- we have successfully freed your lands from the detrimental rule of the Eunuchs. You're Tian Zi is now free to rule the Chinese Federation, as she rightfully deserves to!"

Another toss of his arm dramatically lifted the edge of his cloak into the air as he literally pirouetted to face someone standing at his side.

"Tian Zi!" he declared loudly, extending a hand forwards in a grand manner. "We do not ask for anything in return for our service; other than for your nation to aid us in our fight against Britannia, and the subsequent liberation of Japan! For we are the Allies of Justice: The Order of The Black Knights!"

Lelouch raised his arms into the air proudly, as if acknowledging a sudden outburst of applause from his imaginary audience. He then suddenly turned to face the "Tian Zi", and after a few seconds of stoic silence, he nodded his head.

"I thank you, Tian Zi, Xingke, for your assistance," he remarked gratefully, placing a hand over his heart in humility. He then extended his hand outwards and "shook" the "hand" of the "Tian Zi" slowly. He then spun back to face his "audience". With a fancy flourish, he spread his arms wide and caused his cloak to billow flamboyantly behind him as he boomed out loudly:

"With this, the alliance between the Order of The Black Knights and The Chinese Federation shall begin!"

And with that triumphant proclamation, Lelouch lowered his arms and took off his helmet, his face holding a satisfied smirk on it.

C.C. stepped forward from behind the door and clapped her hands admirably at Lelouch, holding back her laughter. Lelouch started at the sound and spun around to finally notice C.C. standing in the doorway. His eyes widened in dread, and a bead of sweat slid down his forehead.

"C.C.?" Lelouch spoke unbelievingly, staring at the green-haired girl. "How long have you been -?"

"Long enough, Lelouch," she smirked, waving her hands erratically and flamboyantly at Lelouch. The adolescent genius looked like his heart had dropped into his stomach.

"Err, would you mind forgetting what you just saw?" Lelouch asked in an uncharacteristically embarrassed voice. C.C. raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean you want me to forget that I saw you practicing for your speech to The Chinese Federation, complete with all your dramatic gestures?" she stated slyly, a mischievous grin spreading across her mouth. "My goodness, Lelouch! I knew you had a tendency to be theatrical at times, but I had no idea you were so conscious about your own flamboyant gestures. Do you always try and play out your encounters in front of a mirror? How long do you spend trying to get every action exactly right?"

Lelouch mumbled a reply quietly. C.C. blinked at him.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked slyly.

"Three hours a day," Lelouch repeated in a much more aggravated voice as he pushed past C.C. and into the room outside. He deposited his helmet on the table and whirled around to glare at the green-haired girl. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll make you regret it!"

C.C. raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really?" she challenged conceitedly. "What are you going to do? You can't use Geass on me; you can't kill me. What is The _Fab_ulous Lelouch going to do to me?"

Lelouch narrowed his mismatched eyes at C.C.

"Don't call me that," he snapped angrily.

C.C. smirked.

"What? You mean "The _Fab_ulous Lelouch"?"

"Yes," Lelouch muttered vehemently.

C.C.'s smirk intensified.

"What's wrong? Don't you like being called "_Fab_ulous"?"

"C.C…."

"But you're so _fab_ulous, Lelouch!"

"C.C. -!"

"In fact, you're not just _fab_ulous, Lelouch; you're _FABULOUCH_!"

"Dammit, woman! This isn't funny!"

"You're right; it's not funny. It's _FABULOUCH_! Hahah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Random and probably not very funny, but I just had to get this off my chest.<strong>


End file.
